


Saving the Romanovs

by HAWKFAN01



Category: The Romanovs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAWKFAN01/pseuds/HAWKFAN01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a time-traveler saves the Imperial Family of Russia and shows them the 21st Century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

He stared at the dial before him, the numbers programmed in: July 17th 1918. Destination: Yekaterinburg, Russia. He stared at his reflection in the machine; his invention, which made possible one of man's greatest dreams: Time travel. He was only fifteen and a genius at that and he had already invented a time travel machine. It was in its prototype stage, of course, but still quite an accomplishment. "Wow", he thought to himself. "Where did it all go wrong?", he said with an inward chuckle. "Now or never...I've got to save them." His name was Jack, and he had a certain goal in mind: To save the Romanov family from their impending doom, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process.

He closed his eyes and prayed inwardly for the success of his mission before lowering the lever in the pod, standing before a flash of light engulfed his sight, causing his eyes to flutter shut again. When he opened them again, he was standing in an alley. Opening his eyes, he quickly looked around, catching sight of a house in the distance; recognizing it from his studies as Ipatiev House. "It worked..", he muttered to himself. At that moment, a soldier-a Bolshevik to be exact-rounded the corner near where Jack was standing; Jack quickly took cover against a wall, biding his time. He had learned many forms of martial arts in order to defend himself in school from the other boys who would call him "a nerd". As the soldier approached the wall, he grabbed him and put him in a chokehold, making sure not to kill him. After putting him in a state of unconsciousness, Jack stripped the Bolshevik of his uniform and took it for himself, putting it on. 

Once he was finished hiding the body, he began to make his way toward Ipatiev House. Once at the entrance, a guard asked for his name. "Ivan Petrovich, recently transferred from the Ukraine." The guard nodded and let him pass. Now, all he needed was a way to get to the family. He looked at the clock: it was 12:30. Thirty minutes until the execution. Luckily, the soldiers were drunk off their minds and didn't notice him sneaking through. As history shows, Yurovsky sent the family to the basement under the impression that they were to be moved again. There were no guards in the corridor leading to the small room. Jack stopped at the double doors and muttered "God give me strength" before making his way into the cellar, the people he had come for shifting their gaze to him.

Tsar Nicholas was sitting down, the Tsarevich Alexei in his lap, both wearing military uniforms. Alexandra was sitting beside her husband, clothed in a purple dress and traveling hat. The four daughters Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia dressed similarly. Jack just stared before saying "Your Majesties" and bowing. The family looked at each other strangely, surprised someone in a Communist uniform was showing respect to them. "Excuse me", Nicholas said in his booming voice, "but who are you?". Jack rose and looked at the group. "My name is Ivan, Your Majesty, and I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain. What I can tell you is that the men upstairs plan to execute your family in..." A quick glance at his watch. "20 minutes." The girls gasped. "Executed? Why?" Alexandra asked. "The White Army, your supporters, will reach this city in a matter of days. Lenin wants to make sure they have no one to rally behind." The group exchanged glances before returning their gaze to this stranger. "And you're telling the truth?", Nicholas asked. "I wouldn't lie to you, Your Majesty". "Please just call us by our names, our titles mean nothing now.", the former Tsar replied before pondering yet another question. "How do you plan to get us out?". Jack sighed before removing a small, remote-looking object from his pocket. "It will bring us to somewhere safe, I assure you but we have little time. If you all would gather round..." Nicholas exchanged one last glance with his wife, who nodded in assurance. He put Alexei down and walked toward Jack, causing the rest of the family to do the same. Jack couldn't help but be intimidated by the family, giving them a reassuring smile before pressing the button and engulfing them all in a bright light. Mission Accomplished.


	2. The Fallout

Their bodies fell on the floor of the pod with a resounding thud. They all groaned, except for Jack who was slightly used to time travel by now. "Is everyone all right?", he said, rubbing his brow. The others nodded except for Alexandra. "What about Alexei? He could be bruised and start bleeding!", she exclaimed. "Mama, I'm fine, really.", the Tsarevich replied. "Hm. Welcome to the 21st century, Your Majesties.", Jack said with a grin. "The 21st century? Is this a dream? This cannot be happening...", Nicholas piped in. The girls were quiet for the most part, until Anastasia piped in. "How far have we...traveled?", she wondered. "95 years. It's the year 2013", he answered. "Mein Gott" was all he heard. Jack opened the pod door, stepping out. "Please, come out. I have much to show you." The royal family rose to their feet and brushed themselves off, filing out one by one. Nicholas gripped Alexandra's hand, while Jack helped the Grand Duchesses. Alexei stuck close with his parents, as he always did.

"This is my basement", Jack began. "Whenever I get bored, I come here and experiment. That's how I came up with that machine we were just in.", he explained. "You must be a genius", Maria chimed in. "Well...I'm not so sure about but thank you, miss." Jack chuckled at the compliment. "And please, just call us by our names. Our titles mean nothing now, especially in this...21st century.", Nicholas said in a rather sad tone. "I understand this may take some time to get used to, Nicholas, but I'm here to help you all adjust to these changes." He said in a soft, calming tone, even smiling reassuringly. "Can I ask you something, Ivan?". That was Olga. Jack turned his head to look at the oldest Grand Duchess. "Of course, Olga. Go ahead." "I am no expert on time travel, but...since you have changed history, wouldn't that affect the future?", she arched a brow while asking the question. Jack sighed before replying. "Yes. But I'm not sure how just yet. I'm sure nothing serious. And on that note, I should tell you my name is Jack. I'm certain you all speak English?"

The royal family nodded. "Good. Follow me." He led them upstairs into a spacious main entrance; a grand staircase on their right, the entrance to the living room straight ahead. "What a lovely home you have here, Jack.", the empress smiled. "Thank you. The living room is in there, and the bedrooms are up there. Don't worry, there's enough for all of you." "You...want us to stay here?", Nicholas asked. "Of course. You can't interact with the modern world yet." Jack nodded. "I see...thank you, Jack." The emperor actually smiled. "My pleasure. I think it's time we see what our little adventure has changed." Jack said with a nod before heading to his bedroom upstairs, the family following.

Jack had a decently sized bedroom, complete with a widescreen TV, a bed and the latest PC. He sat down and booted the computer as the family looked around. "What is that?", Alexei asked; pointing to the television. "That's what's called a television. It allows you to watch and record entertainment programs. Sort of like a camera in your time, but more practical. What I'm using is a computer. It allows you to search for information, play games. The possibilities are nearly endless." The girls and Alexei stared in awe; even Nicholas and Alexandra were in slight shock, but Jack didn't notice as he was running a search. 

What Jack found was this: After the guards had become sober enough to hold their guns, they found their captives missing. After a search that spanned many years and continents including Europe, Asia and the Middle East, the Soviets eventually gave up. In that time, they won the civil war and launched a purge that wiped out all royalists, intellectuals and Jews. Lenin went to his grave, and Josef Stalin took power. Stalin instituted reforms which rebuilt Russia and brought about prosperity...and greed. Stalin desired land for his people, so he used his influence to terrorize other Eastern European countries into submission. All except for Poland, of course. Poland refused to be a pawn of Russia again, so on September 1st, 1939 the Red Army invaded and occupied Warsaw in weeks. This of course, enraged Germany (who at this point had turned into a democratic power) and two days later, they declared war on Russia. Germany was supported by France and the British Commonwealth, while Russia was supported by China and Japan in an effort to stop what they called "unlawful aggression".

The war lasted 6 years and cost millions of dollars and lives. In 1941, Japan attacked the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor which caused the US to side with the Allies. The Americans sent troops to Europe and fought a long war against Japan in the Pacific. The bloodiest battle of the war occurred at Stalingrad, costing 2 million Soviet lives as well as 250,000 Allied casualties. In 1945, US and German scientists developed the atomic bomb. President Truman threatened to use this weapon on the Soviets and their allies if they did not surrender. The Soviets refused

On August 6th, a B-29 bomber carrying the first atomic bomb ever to be used in warfare dropped its payload on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. Nearly 150,000 lives were lost. Japan surrendered on September 2nd. The Chinese followed suit on September 4th. With their allies defeated, the Russians surrendered unconditionally on September 9th, 1945. The Allied armies occupied Moscow, Beijing and Tokyo. Nearly 60 million people had died altogether. The United States now dominated the world as the lone superpower. The United Nations was founded in order to prevent such a war from happening again.

Jack and the Romanovs shared the same shocked expression as they came to realize what their survival did to the world. The Romanovs had no idea what this meant; but Jack did. He had created an alternate universe. Not so different, yet not exactly the same. He buried his face in his hands as he pondered his next move...


	3. The Family

Jack finally looked back up at the screen, then turned to face the Romanovs. He couldn't believe what he had read. Somehow, by saving them, he had created a world where Nazism didn't exist, the Soviet Union started World War II, and America was now the lone superpower. "I...", was all he could muster. "That all sounds...horrible.", Tatiana said. "It's also different", replied Jack. He then proceeded to explain what happened in the "true history", after the Romanovs were executed. The family listened intently and after he was done, Nicholas was the first to speak. "So, you're saying this...Hitler fellow started this before? Not Stalin?". Jack nodded. "By saving you, I've created an alternate universe. A world with the same elements, but not the same history." 

"This is all so...strange.", Alexandra commented. "I know. But...changing history once is bad enough. Twice and we could be talking destruction on a universal scale. So, for now, until I can figure out a way to set history back without sacrificing you, there's nothing we can do." "I still don't understand, Jack. Why save us? The people thought of us as tyrants, monsters even. Why go out of your way to rescue us, when we wouldn't even have been missed?", Nicholas pondered. "Well, that's where you're wrong. People do remember you, and not in a negative way. Not everyone thought you deserved your fate. The Bolsheviks are gone now, and the Russian people have started to embrace their Imperial roots. Some people are even calling for the monarchy to be restored. The Orthodox Church even canonized you all as saints. If that isn't being missed, I'm not sure what is." "Did you say...saints?", Alexandra said before crossing herself. "My God." "Yes, passion-bearers to be exact. Now, I know we've all had a long few hours, you all especially. You're welcome to every room in the house, except the basement. If you wouldn't mind, I need to think." "Thank you, Jack. Come, everyone, let us sit and rest." Nicholas ordered before leaving, the rest of the family following. Anastasia was the last to exit, offering Jack a sympathetic smile before shutting the door.

Jack sighed, running his hand through his dark locks before pacing around his room. He couldn't come up with a solution; His mind was exhausted from the day he had, so he decided to sleep in the hope that would help. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling before his eyes slowly shut.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, Jack woke up from his slumber; Muttering to himself, he looked out the window. Sunset. Approximately three hours since his nap began. He massaged his temples, and still no solution came to him. He decided to interact with the family, but on a one-on-one basis, in order to assess their feelings as well as getting to know them personally; They had started to trust him, and now he needed to solidify that trust. 

Nicholas

First, he decided to talk to Nicholas. He figured starting from the top and going down would be best. He found the former Emperor on the back balcony, smoking a cigarette. "Enjoying the view?", Jack asked, causing Nicholas to turn. "Yes, it's very nice. I see you've rested." "I needed it. Look, Nicholas, I know this is all so sudden-". He was cut off by Nicholas's hand, raised. "I know, believe me. But with you here, it will not be hard to adjust." "...Right.", Jack smiled. "Besides, you saved our lives. We all owe you a great debt." "Think nothing of it." "I was just thinking...you said the year was 2013, yes?". Jack nodded. "It's the quadcentenary of the dynasty. Or at least...it would have been." "You know, your family is still around. The current head is named Nicholas." Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle. "Such a common name, Nicholas. And to think it all started with my great-grandfather." "I suppose. But...I came here to ask you something important, Nicholas." "Which would be...?". The Emperor arched a brow. "What do you think I should do with this...alternate universe thing?" The Tsar paused before replying. "In that case, I couldn't tell you. Perhaps leave it be. This...Second World War was bound to happen anyway, yes?". "I suppose you're right. You seem used to people relying on you. I thought you never wanted to be Tsar.." "I didn't. But...I loved my country too much. We all have to sacrifice something of ourselves, Jack. Remember that, and hopefully it will help." Jack gave a deep sigh. "Thank you, Nicholas. Where is Alexandra?" "Oh, Sunny? Downstairs, thinking, I believe." Jack nodded once more before turning to head downstairs, Nicholas's advice fresh in his mind.

Alexandra

Just as Nicholas said, Alexandra was sitting on the couch, seemingly lost in thought. Jack leaned against a column before speaking. "Alix?", he asked. "Yes, Nick--oh, Jack!" Her face burned red. "I'm so sorry!" He chuckled. "It's fine, really. May I sit down?" "Of course. It is your home, after all." He smiled before taking a seat beside the Empress; feeling rather nervous. "I suppose. How are the children adjusting?" "They're fine. We must keep an eye on Alexei, though..." "The hemophilia." She nodded. "God gave us a son, but He took away his chance at a normal life..." "You know, there are more advanced medicines that could help." "They haven't developed a cure?" "No. Fortunately, it's less common." She managed a smile. "That helps. I believe he is busy watching...television. Amazing inventions in the future. And the girls are together, I suppose." "Is Nicholas the only one who calls you Alix?" At that, Alexandra's face blushed again. "Usually. Or Sunny. That's what my family calls me. Or at least, they did." He nodded in understanding. "Tell me, how did the war end? The...First World War, or whatever it's called." "The Allies defeated the Germans and they signed an armistice." "I see...and Wilhelm? What happened to him?" "Well, near the end of the war, the people deposed him and set up a republic. They didn't kill him, though. He lived out his remaining years in the countryside, from what I read." "He always was a bit too pretentious." "Do you hate him for starting the war?" The question caused Alexandra to ponder before replying. "No. Nicky and I never hated him. We just wish it never happened. I just never imagined there was another one.." "It's surprising to you, but it's just history to us. We try to make sure it's never repeated." "A wise policy. You remind me of Nicky, you know. Maybe that's why I thought you were him." "And how is that?" "You're handsome, intelligent...very intelligent, just like huzy." His smile grew wider. "Thank you, Alexandra. But I wanted to ask, what should I.../we/ do about this timeline?" "Didn't you say changing history too much could have consequences?" "Yes, but I've upset the balance of power. What if this America ends up starting World War Three?" Alexandra sighed before speaking. "Then you have to decide for yourself." He nodded. "I suppose...another question. Did Nicholas really defy his parents just to marry you? She couldn't help but giggle. "Well...they were opposed to us being together, but he wouldn't have it. His father wouldn't give his blessing until he was on his deathbed." Jack said, taking mental notes. "At least you found love." "Oh yes. We have five wonderful children, and now we have a second chance at life. God works in mysterious ways." He rose to his feet. "I guess He does. If you'll excuse me..." With that, he made his way toward the library, where he guessed Olga would be.

Olga

Jack stood at the door to his library, which was half open. He peeked through the crack, eyeing the Grand Duchess Olga, the oldest Romanov daughter. Slowly, he stepped in the room, causing her to shut the book she was currently occupied with. "Oh, Jack! Hello." He eyed the book: Les Miserables. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything. I just wanted to talk..." "Of course, I was just enjoying your library. You have a nice collection." "Thank you." He took a seat across from her, sighing. "Are you any good with advice, Olga?" "Well...maybe with my sisters. Why?" "I guess you could say I need it right now. This whole alternate universe thing...I was so busy finding ways to save you all, I didn't calculate the risks. Now I have no idea what to do." Olga thought before replying. "Do what your heart tells you." "My heart tells me I should go back and stop the war, but my head says to just leave it be." "In that case, maybe you should pray on it." Jack rested his cheek in his palm. He had never been that much of a religious person; But, considering the situation, he felt it couldn't hurt to try. "Thanks. You're welcome to any of the books...I know you like to read." "Thank you, Jack. Your historical records must have contained quite a bit about us." "They do. Where is Tatiana?" "Oh, she went to her quarters. I don't think she's asleep..." With a nod, Jack turned and left Olga to her own devices.

Tatiana

Jack headed back upstairs, and upon reaching Tatiana's room, he knocked. "Come in!", said the daughter known as "The Governess." Jack entered the room. "Hello there, Tatiana. Is it all right if I call you Tanya?" "I suppose. How are you, Jack?", she said, not even attempting to conceal her short, boyish hair. Jack made no comment, not wanting to be rude; He also knew why. Tatiana suffered from typhoid fever and as a result, had her hair cropped short. "I hope you like your room. I...tried to make things comfortable." "I do, thank you, but if I may ask...where is your family, Jack?" Jack paused. He didn't expect them to notice their absence. "Away on vacation. They left the house for me to watch." "I see. How will you explain this to them?" "I'm...not sure. I don't know when they'll be back. Hopefully after we solve this crisis." "Crisis?" "This different version of World War II." "Ah...it sounded rather horrible." "It was worse before. Far worse. But I don't know how to fix it. I don't want to send you back, but I don't want to meddle with history again..". Tatiana ran a hand through her short locks before replying and gripping Jack's hand. "Do what you must, Jack. You saved us. You can do anything." He chuckled, feeling her thumb stroke his knuckles. "That's what I'm afraid of. But...thank you." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I didn't think you were this affectionate with anyone other than your family. And...Dimitri." She blushed, quickly withdrawing her hand. "You know about him?" "Only from the historical record, but from what I saw, you two were close." "We were, until he left. I missed him dearly, and still do." "And Ortino?" "Especially Ortino!", she exclaimed, speaking of the dog Dimitri gave her. "I'll see what I can do. I could modify the machine to bring him here..." "Thank you, Jack!", she said before pulling him into a hug. He patted her back lightly before letting go. "I'll see you at dinner, Tanya." He smiled softly before making his exit.

Maria

Jack made his way down the hallway, when the Grand Duchess Maria made herself known. "Going somewhere?", she asked from behind. With a startled twitch, he turned. "Ah! Maria...I was looking for you." "Did I scare you?" "No. Just startled me." "I see. And why are you looking for me?". "I've been asking around, trying to get a consensus on whether or not I should fix things. So far, your family thinks I need to decide for myself." "I can't help but agree. You can't run away from your problems." "I didn't think you were that...profound." "We did a lot of reading in our captivity, when we had nothing to do. Papa even tutored us in history." He nodded. "I always thought you were a...flirt." "When I want to be." Maria giggled. "Why, are you attracted to me?" Jack's cheeks lit up. "N-no! I mean, you're beautiful...but..." She chuckled. "It's fine. I think Anya likes you, anyway." "And what makes you say that?" "The way she looks at you. She wants to get to know you first." "Did she tell you this?" "In private, of course. But I thought I should warn you." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you. Where is she?" "Outside, laying on the grass." Jack nods. "Thank you..." Jack sighed, trying to sort his feelings before heading outside.

Anastasia

He found her just where Maria said, lying on the grass. He took a spot beside her. "Hello, Jack.", she said. "Are you all right?" was all he said in reply. "Of course. Why?" "I figured you would be with Maria. Or Tanya." "I needed to be alone. It's hard adjusting." "Not according to them.." "That's because you've been helping them. But...I want to see home. Russia. Has it changed much?" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Anya. What should I do? Should I reset history to the way it's supposed to be? Or do I start over, in this...alternate world?". Anya was direct with her reply. "Jack, it's your choice. I can't stop you. We all can't, but if you want to stop the war and save Russia, then do it." He blinked, rather surprised. "T-thanks. You are all wiser than you look." "And good-looking." She grinned. "Do you have feelings for me, Anya?", he asked bluntly. "Hm? Oh, it's time for dinner!", she said quickly before running inside.

He sighed inwardly; he would have to talk with her later. As for Alexei, he didn't bother talking to him. He would have no idea what to say, having lived a sheltered life. He prepared himself for dinner and what it might bring. For them and for him. For better and for worse.


	4. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter, apologies!

Later that night, Jack and the Romanovs settled at the table for dinner. Spaghetti was the main course. "I don't think we've ever had Italian before, Jack.", Nicholas said, speaking for the family. "There's a first time for everything, Nicholas.", said Alix who put her hand on her husband's. "I know, my love." They began to eat, smiles all around the table. "Have you made a decision?", Nicholas asked; All seven sets of eyes descended on him. He glanced around the table, feeling a little intimidated...until he saw Anastasia smile at him and it was then he felt at peace with the world. "I have. I...want to go back." "Then we're going with you.", said Nicholas. "Russia is our country, and we do not want to see it suffer." "I agree with Papa.", said Tatiana, causing the others to nod. "We must go back." "And we will," replied Jack "but we need to rest. Tomorrow, then." 

Jack nodded and they finished eating. Shortly after, they all went to bed and slept. All Jack could dream of...was Anastasia.


End file.
